


[podfic] Making Your Way

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [42]
Category: Making Fiends
Genre: Gen, Giant Animals Causing Havoc, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Markus Mendeyez owns Clamburg's only roadside onion stand. It's kind of rough.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 5





	[podfic] Making Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making Your Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302442) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



****Title:** [Making Your Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302442) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/profile)[neveralarch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Making Fiends

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:04:05

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/43%20\(MF\)%20_Making%20Your%20Way_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
